When The World Stopped Turning
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: This is what I think should've happened the night Elliot came back in the episdoe Pursuit. One shot!


**Please review! I own nothing.**

Elliot ran. There was one reason. Nobody understood how or when this happened. They were all supposed to be safe. Elliot wasn't worried about the killer, or the dead DA Sonya Paxton, or even if his car was stolen since he left it outside with the keys inside.

He need to be with one person. She was alone, in a dark place. Her heavy breathing he remembered over the radio. He could hear the pain in her voice. She didn't show it to the point where somebody normal could hear it, but he could.

He knew her like the back of his hand. Something new popped up occasionally, but it was still the same stubborn, beautiful, perfect woman he fell in love with so many years ago. That's why he filed for divorce a few months ago. That's why he was running through these hallways. It was to be with her.

He'd be damned if he wasn't there. He was her protector. Her rock. He should know. She was the same for him. Nobody could ever change that, but they could take it away. There was no way in hell that was happening.

He turned into a hallway and saw her. Her face was scrunched up. Her eyes were red from crying. His heart broke for her. She looked so broken and shattered, yet so beautiful. He ran to her where she waited with open arms.

"I'm really glad you're back." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"I should've come back sooner." Elliot said into her hair. He kept his arms around her as she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said. Of course she was. That was her line. It was almost never true.

"Like hell you are." Elliot said brushing her hair back. "I was so scared."

"I'm fine El." Olivia choked out before falling back against his chest.

Elliot rubbed her back and rested his head on hers. "Don't lie to me Liv. C'mon, I'm taking you home."

Olivia didn't object. She lazily followed him. He had his arm around her. Sure enough, someone stole his car. He didn't care at this point. He held up his arm to hail the taxi coming towards them.

It came to a halt in front of them. Elliot opened the door and let Olivia get in first. He got in beside her and put his arm around her again. She cuddled into his chest. He told the driver where to go and kissed Olivia's head.

They soon reached her apartment. They both changed into their usual lazy clothes. Elliot was on the couch when Olivia came out. She sat down next to him and cuddled into his side. "At least you're home."

Elliot smiled softly and kissed her head. "I missed you so much." He rubbed her back and pulled her into his lap.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "I missed you too. I actually have something to tell you." Olivia said as she straddled his lap.

"What's that." Elliot asked as he rested his hands on her hips. He gently ran his thumbs across her thighs.

Olivia grabbed his hands. "You're distracting me." She chuckled. She kissed his nose and looked into his eyes. "I love you Elliot. So much it hurts when we're apart."

Elliot smiled. "I love you too, Liv. I'm so happy to hear that come from you."

Olivia kissed him on the lips. "Hey, tell me something. You said back at the morgue that you were scared. Why?"

"I was scared for you. You sounded so pained over the radio. We just lost Calvin. You and I were already on edge. I know Sonya was your friend." Elliot said.

Olivia dropped her head against his. "Yeah, I also had something else to tell you. It's kind of big."

"Oh no, Olivia Benson has something big to tell me." Elliot smiled sarcastically.

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You know how we talked about adopting Calvin and stuff."

"Yeah?" Elliot said, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Well, we're going to need a three bedroom apartment." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and then frowned. "Why three?"

"Well, we may only need two. It just depends what information is in this envelope. I found out I was pregnant while you were gone. I'm fourteen weeks. I went in and they did an altrasound. In here, is a picture of our baby and the sex. I wanted to wait until you came back to open it." Olivia smiled. "Pluse the adoption papers went through for Calvin. Everything went over soothly."

Elliot was shocked. He just stared at Olivia with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Olivia snapped her fingers in front of his face. "El? Don't tell me you're having a heart attack or anything."

Elliot slowly smiled and kissed Olivia. "You're pregnant, we're getting Calvin, and we're about to find out if we're having a boy or girl?"

"Yeah, it's a little much, but you have no idea how happy you have made me." Olivia smiled nuzzling her nose with his.

Elliot smiled even wider. "What about how happy you have made me? Liv, you're having a baby. With me! Finally!"

Olivia laughed. "It's a little sooner than we both expected, but I think it's a good thing for us. I can't wait to be a mother. You practically have the Brady Bunch."

"Yeah, but this baby is going to be... both of us. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than anything, but... you are my other half. He or she is going to be perfect." Elliot smiled with tears in his eyes.

Olivia had tears in her own eyes. "Can we open the envelope now?"

Elliot laughed. "Yes, we can."

Olivia got off of his lap and sat down in between his legs. Elliot leaned forward to rest his chin on her head. He took the envelope from her and opened it so they could both see it.

They both smiled as they read through the letter. Tears were falling by the time they reached the picture at the bottom.

"Look how little she is." Olivia smiled. "Looks like the Stabler tradition lives on."

"Yeah, another girl. She's perfect though. Ooooh, we have to start looking for names." Elliot smiled.

Olivia laughed. "We have plenty of time for that. I love you so much." Olivia said as she looked up to kiss the bottom of his chin.

Elliot pulled Olivia back into his lap. He lifted up her shirt a put a hand on her belly. "Hey there little girl! I promise that we will find the proper name for you. You are going to be the luckiest little girl ever. Daddy's going to spoil you rotten, along with your mom and all of our friends, and all your brothers and sisters."

"She is going to be spoiled." Olivia chuckled.

"Hey, look who's showing." Elliot smiled as he ran his hand across Olivia's stomach.

"I know, never thought I'd see the day. I love her so much already." Olivia smiled.

"She's going to love you too Liv. Just as much as I love you." Elliot smiled.

Olivia let out a light laugh and wiped away her happy tears. Just then, her phone rang. _Dickie._ She thought as the song Lose Yourself played. She anwered the phone. "Hey Dickie."

"Hey Liv, did Dad come home yet?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah, he came home. Once you guys get here, we have something to tell you. Did you guys get Calvin?" Olivia asked as she rubbed Elliot's hand. He was still rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, we got him. I finally have another brother. Now it's even." Dickie said in relief.

Olivia smiled to herself. _Oh, wait until he finds out._ "How much longer are you guys going to be?"

"About two seconds." Dickie said from the kitchen.

Olivia got off of Elliot's lap and hung up her phone. Calvin came running in. "Olivia!" He yelled with the biggest smile on his face.

Olivia hugged him. "Hey Calvin! How are you?"

"I'm great now." Calvin said. He turned to see Elliot. "Elliot!"

Elliot was almost knocked over when Calvin hugged him. "Hey buddy, you should go out for football once you're in high school. You'd be good at it."

"Hey, who said he's going out for football?" Olivia asked with raised eyebrows.

"He did." Calvin smirked pointing at Elliot. Elliot laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Well, we'll talk about it later. We have something to tell you guys." Olivia smiled excitedly.

Elliot's kids walked in then. "Liv, calm down. Did you get into the candy cupboard again?" Kathleen asked.

"No, Elliot keeps a lock on it now." Olivia pouted.

Elliot smirked and walked over to Olivia. He kissed her cheek. "How about we tell them now?"

Olivia just smiled and nodded. Elliot took the lead. "Okay guys, well we just found out something very exciting."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Olivia burst out excitedly. Elliot looked at her. "Sorry, I just couldn't hold it in." Olivia chuckled.

Elliot just laughed at her as they were met with hugs from all six kids. "Congratualations guys! You deserve it. We're so happy for you." They all said at different times.

"What are you guys going to have? Or do you know yet?" Maureen asked.

Elliot quickly pulled Olivia to him and covered her mouth with his hand. "I'm telling them this part." He chuckled. Olivia just smiled against his hand and rolled her eyes. Elliot turned to his kids. "We're having a girl."

"What?! Now our family is going to be girl powered again." Dickie whined. All three of his sisters slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up!" They all said.

Olivia laughed. "Well, if I ever get pregnant again, we will hope for a boy."

Elliot kissed her head and twirled her around. Olivia laughed. Elliot set her down but kept his arms around her.

"Hey guess what guys. She's already showing." Elliot smiled as he put a hand on her stomach.

Olivia lifted up her shirt so that they could see the baby bump that was forming. "I'm fourteen weeks today." It felt weird to have six sets of hands on her stomach. She knew then that her daughter was definatly going to be spoiled.

Elliot looked at the clock. "Hey, it's after eleven. Go get into bed."

They all groaned but got ready and split up between the guest room and the living room. Elliot and Olivia walked into their room.

"On second thought, I think we'll probably need a house with at least 4-5 rooms. We're still going to have Dickie and Lizzie for the next three years. We're going to have Calvin and Eli, and then there's baby Stabler." Olivia smiled. She crawled under the covers and leaned against the headrest to look at Elliot.

Elliot joined her. "You just said baby Stabler."

Olivia smiled. "Well yeah, you and I are always talking about marriage. She is technically a Stabler." She linked their hands together.

Elliot smiled and kissed her nose. "She is isn't she, but I'd rather call her by a first name. So, let's think of one. Otherwise, our kids are going to drive you crazy with the names they come up with."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"How about... uh, oh, no?" Elliot started.

Olivia chuckled. "How about Ellie? Or Tara?"

Elliot smiled. "I like Ellie. That sounds perfect. Ellie Stabler, the seventh Stabler of Elliot and Olivia Stabler."

"Seventh?" Olivia asked.

"Calvin wants to be a Stabler also." Elliot smirked.

"Well, I'm becoming a Stabler too, right?" Olivia asked.

"Hell yes." Elliot smiled.

"Hey, little one in the room." Olivia scolded playfully as she put a hand on her stomach. She smiled down at it. "Ellie is in the room."

"I love the sound of that." Elliot smiled kissing her stomach. "We should probably get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too." Olivia said kissing his cheek.

They both turned off their lamps and laid in bed. Olivia rested on Elliot's chest and closed her eyes thinking of her baby. Elliot rubbed her back and closed his eyes thinking of Olivia pregnant.

**Six Months Later**

Olivia and Elliot lay asleep. Suddenly, Olivia shot up in bed gripping her stomach. "Elliot!" She breathed. "El!"

Elliot turned over with his eyes still closed. "What's Ellie want now?"

"To come out, it's time." Olivia panted.

Elliot shot out of bed and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt. He grabbed Olivia's bag and clothes while she got up. "Here, I'll go put this in the car. I'll be right back."

Elliot ran down the hallway and pounded on every door. He ran down the stairs and out to the garage. He threw the bag in the trunk and ran back upstairs.

"What's going on?" Maureen asked rubbing her eyes.

"Liv's in labor. Call Casey and Alex and tell them to come here to watch you." Elliot said walking into the master room.

Olivia was finished dressing when he walked in. "Let's go."

Elliot and Olivia hurried downstairs and got into their car. They drove through the streets of Manhattan to get to the hospital. Once they were there, Elliot went to the front desk to check them in.

A nurse came with a wheelchair and helped Olivia sit down. Once they were instucted where to go, Elliot grabbed the wheelchair and pushed her to there room. Olivia changed in the bathroom while Elliot put things away.

He was surprised. They actually had queen sized beds in the rooms now so he could sleep with Olivia. Olivia came out and crawled into the bed. Elliot helped her and kissed her head when she was situated.

"We're going to have a baby today. Are you excited?" Elliot asked.

Olivia smiled at him. "Yeah, I am. A little scared, but more happy than anything."

Elliot kissed her head and then her stomach. "Please don't give your mother too much trouble."

Olivia chuckled and linked their hands together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Stabler." Elliot smiled and kissed her.

Hours of contractions and swear words later, they were in the delivery room.

"C'mon Olivia, just one more big push and we'll be done." The doctor said.

"I can't!" Olivia sobbed.

Elliot took her face into his hands gently. "Liv, I know you can do this. Just picture seeing our little girl. Let's do this, okay." He wiped away some of her tears.

Olivia just nodded and gripped his hand. She took a deep breath and leaned into Elliot who was behind her.

"Push!" The doctor said.

Olivia pushed and let out a long groan. Pretty soon, she heard a small cry.

"Congratulations Mommy and Daddy. Here's your little girl." The doctor smiled as he held up their baby.

Olivia smiled brightly and leaned into the mattress since Elliot got off the bed. She watched as they took her away to be cleaned up. "I want my baby." Olivia whined.

Elliot smiled at her and kissed her head. "They have to clean her first, Liv. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, El." Olivia smiled and kissed his nose.

"Here you go Mommy." A nurse said beside her.

Olivia turned and saw her holding her little girl. She opened her arms to take her. Once she had little Ellie, she was mesmerized. She was so little. She already had hair, and it was brown. "Hey there Ellie. I'm Mommy, sounds weird to me too, I know. You are going to be a spoiled little girl you know that?"

Elliot ran a hand through Olivia's hair and looked down at their daughter. Olivia smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. He knew he already had tears in his own. When Olivia offered her to him, he took her gently.

She was perfect. She had a round face highlighted with the soft little curls in her hair. She looked so much like Olivia. "Hey Ellie. I your daddy. You are my little girl. You have three older sisters and three older brothers. That's six older people who are going to spoil you and pick on you."

"Are you trying to teach our daughter math already?" Olivia asked. She was falling asleep.

"Well, you can never start too early." Elliot smiled and watched as Olivia's eyes drifted shut. He looked down at his daughter and saw her opening her eyes. They were all Stabler there. Elliot moved down the blanket from her face. She looked up at him and grabbed his finger.

Elliot lost his breath. Everything stopped. He felt the tiny little fingers hold his. They were soft and so tiny that if he didn't know it was his daughter, he would've swore it was a fly.

"Do we have a name for this little girl here?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, Ellie Olivia Stabler." Elliot smiled not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"Okay, by the way, I don't know if a different nurse told you yet, but she's 5 pounds 11 onces and is 18 inches long." The nurse said before leaving.

Elliot still stared at his daughter. "Well, no wonder you were kicking so much. You had a bunch of room didn't you?" Elliot smiled as Ellie closed her eyes, but still held onto his finger. He leaned down and kissed her head. Elliot swayed slowly as his daughter fell asleep. "My little girl."

**Please review! I hope you guys like it! **


End file.
